


Making You Whole

by just_living_a_weird_life



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Finn being desperate for Rachel even though she likes Quinn, Klaine, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quinn joining glee because she's whipped for Rachel, Santana being a softie for Brittany, Santana is soft for Brittany and Brittany only, brittany making Santana be nice no matter what, faberry because why not, finn trying to get with brittany while santana watches, maybe smut if i ever figure out how to write it properly, sanatana joins glee because she loves Brittany
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_living_a_weird_life/pseuds/just_living_a_weird_life
Summary: Santana Lopez is a cold-hearted bitch and co-captian of the cheerios alongside her best friend Quinn Fabray. Santana's not afraid of anyone while everyone is afraid of her. Brittany's a cheerio who barely ever gets noticed and always gets picked on because she's not as smart everyone else. What'll happen when Brittany accidentally runs into Santana in the hallway?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that I have on wattpad.

Santana's POV  
Being the baddest bitch in school has its benefits. Nobody messes with you, they have fear in their eye when you walk through the hallway and they can't even look you in the eye. 

Luckily I was the baddest bitch in school and co-captian of the cheerios alongside my best friend Quinn Fabray. 

People parted like the red sea when me and Quinn walked through hallways. Everyone's so afraid of us that they don't even try to touch us because of they do, they'll be going home with one fully working arm instead of two. 

Yeah, I know that you think I sound a little bit harsh but that's just how things are in high school. You have to be at the top of the social ladder to be the most respected person. Being a cheerio and having a bad and bitchy attitude with about every person I've ever met has really helped. 

And on top of that, I'm a straight A student and I'm on honor roll so I can basically leave school whenever I want and go to literally any class and show up to school and classes anytime I want without any consequences. 

Speaking of being able to leave school whenever I want to, I'm supposed to be meeting Quinn at the mall. 

I pulled out my phone out of my Cheerios Jacket pocket to text Quinn and I started walking towards the exit until I felt someone to bump into me. 

The people around all turned to face is to see what happened because I usually make a scene but when I looked up I saw a blue eyed girl with blonde hair in a tight ponytail and a Cheerios outfit. That obviously meant she was on the Cheerios but I didn't recognize her at all. Once our eyes met she started to speak. 

"Crap, Santana, I'm so so so sorry, I really didn't mean to bump into you, I swear it was an accident". She says full of fear. 

Normally in these situations, I would a huge scene but I couldn't bring myself to yell at her. I saw the look in her face. She was full of fear and shock and I could tell she was scared of me. 

"It's fine, here let me help you pick your stuff up" I say kneeling on the ground, picking her books up. 

Everyone around us was shocked, probably because they have never seen me be nice to anyone before like ever. 

I gave them all a quick death stare causing them to go back to what they were doing. 

"Hey, it's fine and it's my fault for not looking where I was going" I say handing her, her books. 

"Thanks" She says giving me a small smile before she started to walk off. 

I turned around and grabbed her arm so that I could turn her towards me. 

"I never, uh caught your name" I tell her. 

She looked at me in shock like I was crazy but she shook her head and started to speak. 

"My name's Brittany" she said smiling at me. 

Brittany, that's a cute name. 

"Thanks" She says. 

"Crap, did I say that out loud?" I say slapping myself on the forehead. 

"It's fine and besides that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me" She says. 

When she said that I realized I recognized her. 

Everyday when me and Quinn end Cheerios practice and we walk out the door, we always see these boys and girls yelling at someone and we never actuly did anything about it because we always thought that person probably deserved it. 

"I'm so sorry" I say looking up at her. 

"For what?" She asks. 

"For not beating those guys and girls up when I had the chance" I say. 

"It's fine, I deserved it anyway" She says turning her smile into a frown. 

"No, you didn't deserve that" I say putting my hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know we don't know each other that well, but I was thinking you could come to the mall with me and my friend Quinn" 

"That sounds fun, but what about about school and Quinn probably doesn't want me there" Brittany says. 

"I can make up an excuse for school and Quinn will just have to deal with it" I say. 

"Ok, fine" Brittany says. 

"Yay" I say and we walk out the school doors to go to my car.


	2. Well, Are You Going To Tell Me Who It Is?

Quinn's POV  
I pull out my phone to text Santana. 

Quinn: You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago, where the hell are you? 

Santana: Got caught up at school with something and Brittany's coming too so be nice. 

Quinn: Who the hell is that? 

Santana: She's on the cheerios with us and she ran into me today and she was really sorry about it and I didn't want to be mean about it so I told her she could come with us. 

Quinn: Santana was nice to someone, what a shocker!

Santana: Oh shut up Quinn and at least try to be nice. 

Quinn: Sounds like somebody has a crush! 

Santana: Ha, you're hilarious. 

Quinn: If speaking the truth is funny then I guess I am hilarious, but it's okay I'll keep your secret.

Santana: There's not secret to keep, but anyways meet me and Brittany at forever 21, we're getting clothes. 

Quinn: What for? I mean we always wear our cheerios uniform anyway. 

Santana: Just meet us there and stop being a buzzkill. 

Santana's POV 

"What about this" I ask Brittany while I was pointing to a pink shirt with tiny stars spread around it. 

"I don't know, it's cute and all but it doesn't really speak to me and besides it has stars which means it's bright and let's be honest I'm not that bright" She says frowning. 

"And I'm buying it" I say picking it up. 

"And I'm guessing I can't stop you, can I?" She asks giggling. 

"Nope" I say. 

"Where's Quinn, wasn't she supposed to meet us here?" Brittany asks while looking for jeans. 

"I'll text her" I say as I pull out out my phone. 

Santana: Quinn, you were just yelling at me for being late, now where are you? 

Quinn: I'll be there in a few, I'm busy. 

"So, did she say anything?" Brittany. 

"Yeah, apparently she's busy" I say rolling me eyes. 

"Wait, isn't that Quinn right there?" Brittany asks pointing to the entrance of the mall. 

I look to where she's pointing and we see Quinn kissing someone. 

"Who is that?" Brittany asks. 

"I don't know but it doesn't matter because we can have fun on our own" I say grabbing Brittany's hand and running to a random store. 

\-------------------------------  
I was driving Brittany home when Brittany started to speak. 

"Santana, do you mind if I stay over at your house, things aren't exactly the best at my house" Brittany asked. 

"Sure, do you want to stop by your house and get some clothes?" I asked. 

"No, I can just wear the ones we bought today" She says. 

\---------------------  
"Are you sure you want me to sleep in the bed because I can sleep on the couch?" I ask. 

"It's fine and besides it's not like anything's gonna happen right?" She said. 

"Yeah, nothings gonna happen" I say getting into the bed and turning to my side so I fall asleep. 

\-------------------  
I was awakened by my phone ringing. I pick it up quickly so that I don't wake Brittany. 

"Hello" I say tired. 

"Santana, did you finish the math homework we had to do?" 

"Quinn it's 3:00 in the morning and you're calling me about math homework" I say quietly but mad. 

"Yeah, did you finish it?" 

"Yeah I finished it, now leave me alone I'm trying to sleep". 

"Santana, who are you talking to?" I hear a voice ask. 

Shit. Of Quinn wasn't bothering me now she was definitely about to. 

"Santana, I heard a voice, is there somebody there with you?" 

"Yeah". 

"Well, are you going to tell me who it is?" 

"So, about that?"


	3. You're Lying

Santana's POV

"Well, Santana, who the hell is your bed?" Quinn yelled through the phone.

"You know Quinn, it's funny how you're pressuring me to tell you who's in my bed when you've probably got someone in your bed too" I said laughing quietly.

"I do not" Quinn says. I can already tell she's lying.

"Neither, do I" I say playing along with her game.

"You're lying".

"So are you" I say laughing.

"Okay, fine, I guess I'll see you at school" She says.

"School doesn't start for another 5 hours Quinn, please go to sleep and leave me alone" I say hanging up the phone.

I turn around in my bed to face Brittany who was surprisingly still awake.

"Who was that?" She asks. 

"Quinn, she wanted to know who was in my bed" I say rolling my eyes. 

Brittany smiled a little. "Did you tell her who it was?" She asks. 

"No, and besides it's none of her business anyway" I say. 

\-------------------------------------

"So, are you going to tell me who was in your bed? " Quinn asks approaching me at my locker. 

Before I can answer her question, I catch a smile in the corner of me eye and turn around to see Brittany smiling at me. I was so caught up in looking at Brittany that I didn't notice Quinn was calling my name. 

"Hello, Santana, are you listening to me" Quinn yells snapping me out of my trance. 

"Uh, yeah, but I'm not telling you who was in my bed, that's private business" I say grabbing the books I needed for class out of my locker and shutting it. "And besides you never told me who was in your bed either" 

"That's not the point-" Quinn says before we emwere interrupted by yelling across the hall. 

We turn around to see two jocks walking up to Brittany.

Before we knew what had happened, Brittany's face was covered in blue slushie. 

Only kids who are in Glee Club get slushied, which meant that she was in glee club.

Everybody was laughing but I wasn't paying attention to them, I was paying attention attention to Brittany. She looked like she was about to have a meltdown. 

"Hey, Everybody, shut the hell up and get to class, before I make your life a living hell" I don't know what came over me, but that's what I yelled at them and they did exactly what I said. 

\--------------------------  
"Hey, I'm really sorry, they did that too you, of you want, I can teach them a lesson after school today" I say approaching Brittany in the bathroom. 

"You don't have to do that" She says wiping slushie off her face. 

"Let me help you" I say grabbing the paper towel out of her hand. "So, you're in glee club?" "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't think you would want to know because they could mess up your reputation" She says. 

"You really think I care about my stupid reputation, the only reason I have to act like this is because it's the way high school works, and I really don't want to end up like the losers who did this to you?" I say. 

"But you're on the top of the social ladder, and I'm on the bottom and I'm a cheerio, why would you of all people want to hang out with me? " She asks hopping down from the sink. 

"Because, you hang out with me not because you're scared of me but because you want too and that's what I like about you" I say turning around to face her. "Most people only hang out with me because they don't have a choice, but you hang out with me because you want too not because you're scared of me" 

"I don't really know what to say" She says. 

"You don't have to say anything" I say wiping the final slushie off of her lip. 

What happened next was what really surprised me. 

She kissed me. 

"I'm really sorry, but I've wanted to do that since the first day of school" She says. 

"Well why didn't you?" I ask. 

She didn't say anything she just looked at me and kissed me.


	4. I Have My Reasons

Santana's POV

Ever since me and Brittany kissed in the bathroom at school we've been closer then ever. She told me what was going on with her parents. Her mom and dad have been arguing a lot, so I told her she could stay at my house as long as she needed to.

I told my mom and dad that Brittany was staying with us and they didn't seem to mind, but they think that we're only friends even though we're really-. Wait, what are we?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my phone ringing.

I turn over, taking my arm out from underneath Brittany and look to see who's calling me. Quinn. It's always Quinn who likes to call late at night.

"What do you want now, Quinn?" I speak into the phone annoyed.

"I have a problem and it's like really bad and I have no idea what to do and I really need your help" She says speaking way too fast.

"What did you do now?" I ask.

"So, me and this girl got paired up for a project last night and she fell asleepin my bed, What the hell do I do now?" She screams through the phone.

"Well-" I start to speak before I'm cut off. 

"Sanny, get off the phone and pay attention to me" Brittany says as she starts to kiss my neck. 

"You know, Quinn, I'm going to have to call you back later" I say as I hang up the phone and drop it on the floor. 

\------------------------  
Me and Brittany are walking into the school when somebody comes up and slushies Brittany again. 

Damn. Two days in a row. Now I've gotta do something about it. 

"Hey, asshole" I say walking up to the jerk who slushied Brittany. "What the hell, was that for?" 

"She's in glee club and people who are in glee club are losers and losers get slushied" He says laughing. 

I grab him by the collar and push him up onto the lockers. 

"What are you gonna do Lopez, threaten me so that I don't bother her again" He says. 

"Oh, I'm going to do so much more than that" I say balling up my free hand into a fist. 

I was so ready to punch him until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head around to see Brittany staring into my eyes, telling me not to do it. 

Damn it. She's my weakness and if she wasn't here right now I would've knocked the lights out of this guy. But I can't. 

I let go of his collar and give him a shove into the lockers before he walks of laughing with this friends. 

"You didn't have to do that" Brittany says. 

"Yes, I did and come on I have a surprise for you" I say grabbing Brittany's arm.

\----------------------

"Santana, why do you of all people want to join Glee Club?" Mr Schue asks. 

"I have my reasons" I say crossing my arms. 

"And what exactly are those reasons?" He asked. 

"I love to sing and I've never had a place to do it until you started a Glee Club at this school" I say making up a quick lie. Hopefully he believed it. 

"That seems like an alright answer, welcome to Glee Club, Santana" He says slightly smiling at me.


End file.
